Nobody wants to be Duncan's friend
by cabgrant
Summary: This is one of two stories about incidents that happened in Duncan's childhood showing that he's misunderstood and not really a bad person as many people think. Warning: Sad Story. Duncan is eight years old and trying to make the kids at school like him.


**Nobody's Friend **

**This story is about an incident that happened in Duncan's childhood showing that he's misunderstood and not really a bad person as many people think. Warning: sad story. Duncan is eight years old and trying to make the kids at school like him. **

All of the kids at Emerson Elementary were outside playing with their friends during recess one Friday morning, but there was one child by himself, an eight year old boy with jet black hair and a prominent forehead named Duncan. He hated that the other children didn't like him much as a result of his twin brothers and their notorious reputation of occasionally bullying and playing pranks on other kids. After all, unlike his brothers, Duncan never bullied other kids or played pranks on them, he just picked up anything they lost and kept it for himself instead of taking it to the lost and found.

Duncan was climbing on one of the smaller monkey bars by himself when suddenly he noticed the new girl in his class named Carley going in another direction and he decided that he'd and get the girl's attention. He ran in front of her and said proudly, "Look at what I can do Carley,' then Duncan tried doing a handstand but he fell down. He got up quickly then he asked her, "Wanna hang out together," but instead the little girl gave him a scornful look then commented quite rudely, "Yuk, go away, you have one eyebrow. It looks like a big ugly worm."

Suddenly another girl remarked, "Yeah worm face, nobody wants to play with you, you're so ugly," in an unpleasant tone. The owner of that voice, Brenda and a red-haired boy with freckles named Alvin who were in their class approached them. Alvin sneered at Duncan "Hey Dorkanstein, get lost." Alvin was one year older than the other kids in his class because he had to repeat a grade. Carley then gave the obnoxious boy a puzzled look then asked him, "Dorkanstein?" and he replied nastily, "Because his big head is kinda shaped like Frankenstein." Ever since Duncan's brothers went to another school two weeks before, Alvin had made it his mission to occasionally torment Duncan.

Alvin sneered, "Go away worm face," then shoved Duncan roughly on his left shoulder, making him fall on the ground on his butt. Duncan got up then began scrunching up his face because he was about to cry. "Hey look at Dorkanstein, he's gonna cry, what a sissy," Alvin mocked him then Carley and Brenda began laughing at him. Duncan turned away from the cruel kids and ran away. He found a spot behind the cafeteria wall and sat down with his back against the wall with his knees up to his chest and began sobbing quietly. After four minutes he stopped crying and whispered sadly, "Why doesn't anyone like me?" He sniffled then wiped away his tears.

Duncan sat there for another minute feeling sorry for himself when the bell that ended recess rang. Suddenly he was afraid to go back to class. He thought, "I'm not going back; I don't want them calling me a crybaby." Then he glanced at a tree a few feet away. Suddenly he wanted to climb the tree even though it was against the rules of the school. Duncan waited until all the kids were inside. As he walked to the tree he said, "I'm gonna stay up there til schools over. Nobody is gonna miss me anyway." He stopped when he reached a branch that was wide enough then sat down. After listening to the silence for one minute, Duncan began to feel better because climbing trees was something he enjoyed doing just like drawing and coloring.

Four minutes later, his teacher, Ms. Valli, noticed that he wasn't in his seat and thought, "He's probably in the bathroom," but three more minutes passed and she became worried. "I wonder if he's in the nurse's office," she thought. She told her students, "Kids, I'm going to find Duncan, behave yourselves while I'm gone." A girl named Emily spoke up, "Miss I saw him run behind the cafeteria before the bell rang." Ms. Valli started to worry and thought, "Oh god, I hope he isn't hurt or was taken by a stranger," then she decided to ask the janitor to help her find Duncan. "I'll be back soon," she told the kids then left. "Probably ran home crying to his mommy," Alvin whispered to Brenda nastily. The janitor drove Ms. Valli all over the school grounds in a golf cart but couldn't find Duncan anywhere. They didn't know at that moment he was fast asleep in the tree.

After the search ended Ms. Valli headed straight to the Principals office and told her that Duncan didn't return to class. "You mean Duncan Scarpelli," Ms. Walker, the principal asked her and Ms. Valli told her yes and that she and the janitor searched all over the school grounds. "He could have been taken by someone," she added, "I'll call the police and his parents," Ms. Walker said with concern. After the calls were made both women went outside to wait for the police that included his parents. Ms. Walker had told them not to use their sirens to avoid disrupting the whole school. At this moment Duncan woke up. Four minutes later two police cars and his parents arrived. Ms. Valli told them she tried finding him before calling them. "Where could he be," Duncan's mom fretted.

Three minutes later Duncan was getting bored of just sitting in the tree. "I wonder if school's over," he thought and decided to go home. As he walked away from the tree, a police officer suddenly appeared. The little boy gasped and the male officer asked him, "Are you Duncan?" He nodded. The policeman continued, "I'm Officer Lewis, we've been looking for you." Then the officer told him his parents were there. "Oh no, I'm in trouble," he thought worriedly, knowing how his parents especially his father would react. As they reached the front of the school, Officer Lewis called out to his parents, "I found your son." and they looked around and saw him. "Thank goodness," his mom said with great relief. When Duncan walked up to them, his mom hugged him tightly.

After the hug, she asked her son, "Did you get hurt," then she started checking Duncan for any injuries. When she was satisfied she asked her son, "Where were you all this time?" Duncan knew he had no choice but to admit where he was. Then Ms. Walker spoke, "Duncan you know that climbing trees are against the rules," then she added, "But I won't punish you this time." His dad thought angrily, "But I will," then he told the officers that they could leave, then thanked the two women for calling them.

"I'll take him home," his mother said. Ms. Walker and Ms. Valli said their goodbyes and went inside. His mother asked Duncan why he climbed up the tree. He broke down and explained what happened to his parents, "Some kids were making fun of my unibrow and calling me Dorkanstein and worm face, then a boy pushed me down, so I ran away because I didn't want to cry in front of them. I was afraid to go back to class cause I didn't want to be called a crybaby so I decided to stay outside til school ends," he concluded then Duncan began crying softly.

"I'm so sorry dear," she comforted Duncan. After the boy dried his tears, his father told him sternly, "That doesn't excuse the fact you climbed the tree which is against the school rules, you're still getting punished for that and for wasting those officers time and ours." Then his mom remarked, "Please Lance, don't punish him for this, he got upset about what those kids said to him." His dad sighed, "Okay, I'll let this one go," he said, then looked at Duncan and told him, "But don't you climb any trees at school again." Duncan replied, "Yes daddy." His mother said, "Come on dear, I'll take you home." Her husband, who had to return to his station, said he would see them later.

After Duncan got into the back seat of his mothers car, she drove off. Three minutes later she remembered something. "Oh I forgot that Derek goes straight to work after school today. I'll just call the office and tell them I have to stay with you." Duncan was very happy to hear that. Once they reached inside the house, his mother told him, "You can rest in your room for a while. I'm going to call the office and your father then I'll fix you something to eat." He went upstairs and laid on his bed.

Suddenly he began remembering Brenda's nasty words in his mind, "nobody wants to play with you; you're ugly." Then he heard Alvin's words, "Hey look at Dorkanstein, he's gonna cry, what a sissy." To block out the bad memories Duncan got up and found some crayons and a coloring book then started coloring. Fifteen minutes later his mom knocked on the bedroom door and said his meal was ready. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink then sat down at the table. "Do you want some orange or cherry soda?" she asked him. "Cherry, please," he answered. After she returned with the drink he began eating.

Duncan stopped eating for a moment then asked his mom, "Ma, do you think I'm ugly?" Shocked that he would ask a question like that she answered, "Of course not. You look just like your father." He replied, "Ma you're a parent, you have to say that." Duncan's mother asked him, "Is this because of those kids teasing you." He replied yes. "Honey, they don't know any better, the next time they imply you're ugly tell them that your family loves you the way you are." Duncan felt only a little comfort by her words and still looked unhappy. "You can watch some TV after you eat," she told him.

Suddenly she began feeling sorry for her son. Then an idea flashed into her mind and she got up from the table. Immediately she walked into the master bedroom then dialed her husband's office number. "Hello Karen," he answered. She explained to him how Duncan asked her if he was ugly and being unconvinced when she said no. "Could you think of doing something for him just to cheer him up," she concluded. Lance thought for a moment then replied, "What is his favorite ice cream again?" and she told him. Lance quickly wrote down the information on a page of his notepad.

After hanging up the phone Karen made another call to the babysitter telling her not to come that afternoon then returned to the kitchen and found Duncan gone. She placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher then went into the living room where he was watching am animated movie on TV. Karen then sat beside him on the sofa and watched with him until the movie ended. After Duncan turned the channel to watch some of his favorite cartoons, she left him to prepare dinner.

Later as Duncan and his twin brothers sat down for dinner in the dining room, they heard the front door open. Their father walked inside then approached them carrying a bag containing a box of chocolate ice cream with chocolate chunks for his youngest son. "Daddy I thought you were working late," remarked Jason, the oldest twin. "I just decided to come home a little early," he explained, then addressed Duncan, "I have a present for you, son." The boys were quite astonished as their father usually never gave them surprises. Duncan took the bag and looked inside. He read the label and thanked his father with a big smile on his face. His dad took the bag and said that they all could have some after dinner.

It was now eighty-thirty in the evening, which was the boy's bedtime. While the twins lay in their bunk beds and Duncan on his single bed, their parents entered their bedroom and wished them goodnight. After kissing them their mother left. Lance sat on the edge of Duncan's bed. "Son what is the name of the boy who pushed you," his father asked him. "But Dad you can't expect him to be a tattletale," Jason protested from his lower bunk. "Yeah, you'll only make it worse for him," Richard added. "Boys, I'm a police officer, I can make sure that boy doesn't do that again," Lance reassured his sons, then asked Duncan again for the boy's name.

Duncan hesitated a moment then replied, "Alvin Burkett." Lance responded, "Thanks, I'm going to speak to Principal Walker on Monday," then thought of something. "Hold on there's an Officer Burkett at my station. I'll ask him tomorrow if Alvin's his son and if so tell him about the incident," Lance said. Duncan was relieved and told his father thanks. "No problem son,' his dad told him then ruffled Duncan's hair. "Goodnight boys," he told his sons then left. After their dad closed the door, Jason whispered to Duncan, "You sure are lucky that dad didn't punish you." Minutes later the three boys fell asleep. The next morning their mother gave them money to spend at the movies that afternoon.

Saturday afternoon….

"Please dad, you can't do this to me," Alvin protested as his father led him towards one of the cells at the station his father and Duncan's dad worked, "I promise I'll leave Duncan alone forever." His father just said with a serious look on his face, "You're going to learn where you might end up if you continue to use physical violence on others." He opened the nearest empty cell and pushed his son inside. "But you already took away my TV and video games for two weeks," Alvin continued whining, "Isn't that enough." His dad responded, "You're lucky I didn't sell them. We need the money. I'll be back for you in two hours," and then walked away.

Monday morning…

While Duncan walked down the schools hallway, other kids were chatting with each other. He was nervously awaiting any name calling from his classmates regarding his actions on Friday but to his relief no one spoke to him. Then the morning bell rang. After he sat down in his seat, Brenda and Carley walked into the classroom, then Alvin. Duncan braced himself for their insults but they ignored him. A minute later Ms. Valli arrived. After the students told her good morning she asked Duncan, "How are you feeling Duncan," in a friendly tone and he replied that he was doing fine. Sometime later the bell rang for lunchtime and recess. Just like before none of the other children including Alvin never bothered Duncan about Friday's incident in the lunchroom or on the playground.

Minutes after the kids were back in class Principal Walker entered and told Miss Valli that she wanted to see Alvin in her office. As he walked into her office he was surprised to see his father. "Please have a seat," Ms. Walker told him. "Is Duncan Scarpelli in your class?" Alvin replied yes. "His father called me this morning about you shoving Duncan on Friday and mocking him when he got upset. Is this true?" she asked. Alvin knew he had no choice but to answer because his dad was present and replied, "Yes Miss." She continued, "This is a serious matter young man. I told your father about the anti-bullying rule that was established just last week. You're hereby suspended from school for three days. Go back to class and get your things." His father followed him back to his class and told Ms. Valli that his son was not coming to school for the next three days. From that day Alvin, Brenda, or Carley never bothered Duncan again.

THE END

**Reviews will be appreciated **


End file.
